1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to No. B03840506 and more particularly, to a warning device operable to produce a visual and audible warning which is suitable for installation in a dashboard or other structure in the area of a vehicle operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of an engine in an environment, such as in a boating environment, where the sound of the engine or other noise frequently masks the sound of an audible warning signal it is particularly desirable to effectively alert the operator if the engine is operating abnormally. The warning devices commonly available for this purpose provide an audible signal, but as noted above, often are not heard over the sound of the engine or surrounding noise. A device providing a visual warning frequently will not attract the operator's attention as the operator must consider other parameters of the operation of the vehicle or vessel and observe the operation of vehicular traffic in the immediate area of his vehicle or vessel. The operator would be required to frequently scan the device in order to detect a visual signal.
An engine overload indicator device has been proposed for vehicles, such as trucks, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,783 which utilizes a switch controlled by intake manifold pressure of the engine, to actuate a warning light, an audio alarm, a recorder and a flasher when the manifold vacuum decreases to a predetermined level. While such a device may be useful in vehicles such as trucks, the several signalling devices and the switch components occupy a relatively large amount of space, and are not easily adaptable to a single compact warning device. Another alarm device has been developed for security systems in which both a flashing light and a bell alarm may be actuated upon the triggering of the system, usually upon an intruder entering the premises. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,946. Still another alarm system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,509, was developed for fire and smoke and other emergency conditions in which a strobe lamp may be actuated to warn deaf or hearing impaired persons upon the actuation of the usual audible alarm system, such as a fire alarm. These systems and their components require a considerable amount of space, which is not a concern in the applications to which the described systems are intended. However, in the environment of an operator's cockpit or cabin, and particularly installation in a dashboard, a compact, unitary warning device is desired which upon actuation will attract more than a single sense of the operator.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved visual and audio warning device in which the warning or display components and the energizing elements occupy a minimal amount of space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved visual and audio warning device wherein a single, planar element presents both the visual and audible warnings.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved visual and audio warning device which is adapted to be installed as a single instrument in the dashboard of a vehicle or vessel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved visual and audio warning device which can be readily sealed to reduce the occurrence of corrosion in atmosphere conducive to corrosion.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved, combined visual and audio warning device installable in the dashboard of a vehicle or vessel in which the means for presenting the visual and audio warnings is a planar element which can be mounted in a standard dashboard instrument space, so that the warnings are directed towards the operator to attract the operator's attention under a variety of conditions.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description.